Screwing with the Regulations
by TyroAkira
Summary: Have you ever wanted to meet your favorite character from Trigun? To tackle them in a hug? Well now's your chance to get a story about it! Submit a prompt and OC and BAM you've got a chapter in the making. Ratings just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Screwing with the Regulations**

**Hey guys! I decided to make a thing, and this thing is where you can submit an OC or request a one-shot between some of the characters in Trigun. You just have to give me a prompt with enough detail and I'll do it free of charge!  
**

**To submit a prompt and/or an OC, just leave a description in a review. If you do, it shall be done! Maybe not right away, but definitely in due time. **

**But, rules, you can't just request something and not review the chapter. Not fair to me since I'm also using this as practice. Tell me if you liked it, what you didn't like, anything. **

**Well, without further adieu, **

**Ciao~! -TA  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha! Sorry for my angstyness in the first chapter. I said there would be an apology! So this is for JasperK, and I want to give a shout-out to her for being an amazing person and fantastic author and artist. Give her a round of applause! (You know you want to!)**

**Hope you enjoy, this chapter is from an OC's POV since I need to get back in practice. **

**Allons-y!**

* * *

**New friends at a relatively empty saloon**

The bell on the door jingled, alarming the bartender to the incoming customers from her place behind the bar. Looking over towards the door she saw two men stagger forward before collapsing into heaps on the floor with loud thumps that made the floor shake. They were completely coated in sand. And now the sand was on the floor.

'_Great, more cleaning for me to do. Well at least it's something to keep me busy.' _She internally scowled at the two. One of the men had spiky blonde hair like the end of a broom, his long and somewhat gangly body clad in a long red leather duster, and from what she could see some boots with more buckles than could possibly be necessary. The other one was wearing what appeared to be a black suit, though she couldn't be sure due to the sand that seemed to coat every inch of their body. His hair was probably raven too, but like his clothes it looked more gold than anything. Next to him lay a rather large cross wrapped up in some cloth.

'_Shit, did they carry that all the way here? Looks mighty heavy.' _The woman put down the mug she was cleaning and leaned on the wooden surface of the bar, concern written on her features.

"You alright down there?"

The two men nodded and mumbled their responses, still catching their breath. The bartender smiled slightly and pulled out two clean glasses.

"You two need anything to drink?" The blonde one raised his hand and mumbled something along the lines of "House special whiskey please." And the other tiredly clapped a hand on his shoulder and raised the other to make the order two.

The bartender winced and tucked a strand of pale brown hair behind her ear. "Sorry, but we ran out of that a while ago when the last person came by. We haven't had a shipment of its requirements since."

One moment the two were lying on the floor, the next they were pressing against the bar with looks of despair. The older looking one was the first to speak and the bartender could see a vein throbbing on his temple.

"What do ya mean you ran out!? We came all this way just to try your famous House special whiskey!" The blonde one gave her a look that nearly crushed her heart. "B-but after that huge detour and the sandstorm… How could you do this to us!?" He wailed. Streams of tears drizzled past his tinted glasses and down his face. Suddenly he grabbed the man next to him and pulled him into a death hug while the older man shouted obscenities and demanded for "Spiky" to let him go. The bartender put her hands up, trying to calm the two men distraught men down.

'_The hell?'_

"Hey, hey, calm down! I'm sorry but there was a massive drinking contest and they kept ordering for more! I couldn't stop them and they were paying for it all, then the damned sandstorm came along after they left…" Green eyes blinked and narrowed at the two men. "Speaking of which how did you even make it through the storm? It's dangerous out there!"

The younger man let the other go and slowly sank into his seat while the said other growled and pulled out a crumpled cigarette irately, plopping down into the next chair. "We've gotten used to this kind of thing. And we had God's guidance!" He added.

The bartender nodded slowly. "Ookay, then… What else can I get you?"

The two shrugged and the blonde one answered politely. "Beer please." The polite tone he spoke with made the woman's lips to curl up into a small smile. "Coming right up!"

While she filled up the glass mugs she could hear the two men muttering things to one another, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Once the two mugs were filled she walked back over and handed them the drinks. "Here you go." The admittedly smaller man nodded his thanks and immediately took a long swig. The younger man smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Miss… Era." He glanced down to her name tag. The polite and friendly behavior made Era's day seem infinitely better. It wasn't often that people actually bothered to learn her name at the saloon, let alone be so _polite_!

"No problem Mister…?" Era smiled and raised an eyebrow. He paused. "… Vash. This here's Wolfwood." He gestured to the man practically chugging down his drink. The brunette laughed easily. "Nice names you got there!" At this moment a little black cat jumped up next to him and meowed. Era blinked. "Well… Hello."

Vash laughed and reached over to pet the cats head. "How did you get here? There's a raging sandstorm outside! Don't tell me you followed us?" The cat just purred in response, rubbing his head against Vash's hands contentedly.

Era smiled at the cute sight. "You sir have just won free milk." She patted the cats back and walked away to fill a dish with milk. When she came back in her hands was the dish with milk and some salmon sandwiches. Wolfwood raised an eyebrow and gave his own charming smile. "Should I assume that's for us?"

The brunette smiled back and set down the dish for the cat and the sandwiches for the two. "Yep. You two give off a nice vibe and you were actually polite, something that us bartenders don't always have the fortune of having in a customer. So this is your little reward, as it's on the house."

The two males exchanged grins and with much enthusiasm reached for a sandwich. They bit into the sandwiches and attempted to mumble their thanks through the sandwiches resulting in Era laughing.

'_The two of them look like little kids like that.' _She thought as she leaned against the counter. _'Old little kids.' _

* * *

**So I cut it off here since I need to work on a couple other things at the moment, but unfortunately I wasn't able to squeeze in all that I had wanted to put inside. Hope it's good enough to get some good reviews and peace out! **


End file.
